El planeta de fuego
by MaYyYkS
Summary: Un extraño experimento en el que se narra el comienzo de la historia de las Sailor Star Lights en su planeta.


Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, esta historia es de mi autoría y está hecha sin fines de lucro.

.

El planeta de fuego

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

El pequeño niño se despertó a media noche, dio vueltas sobre la cama y jaló las cobijas blancas para cubrirse, pero aún así no pudo conciliar el sueño. Algo en su interior lo hacía estar nostálgico.

.

No salía de su cabeza un pensamiento en específico: su madre. No entendía por que había llorado esa noche mientras lo abrazaba.

Lo había confundido por completo.

.

En el frío de la noche imaginó a su madre, con ese vestido que tanto le gustaba a ella, con esa sonrisa tan amplia que la caracterizaba, con su cabello largo, color azabache, suelto.

Decidió salir de la cama. Debía saber de esa mujer. Debía ver su mirada y saber que todo estaría bien. Lo necesitaba con locura.

.

Sus pequeños pasos lo llevaron al corredor, un pasillo amplio adornado con vasijas llenas de hojas de olivo. Al caminar encontró una pequeña pelotilla de caucho, la tomo entre sus manitas y siguió su andar.

Nada podía detenerlo. Siempre había sido así, desde que nació. Nada detenía su voluntad.

.

Miró de reojo esperando nadie lo siguiera, camino hacia la alcoba de su madre, una habitación intercalada entre los aposentos de su padre y el enorme salón de música, un lugar que el disfrutaba por las mañanas cuando su madre tocaba el piano y cantaba. Amaba la voz de esa mujer.

.

Empujo una pesada puerta de madera, entro a la alcoba sigiloso, cuidando que sus pasos no ocasionarán ruido que pudieran interrumpir el sueño de aquella mujer.

Pero sólo alcanzó a cruzar unos cuantos metros, cuando le detuvo su padre. Ese hombre estaba ahí, con su mirada dura, con esa imagen de odio.

Lo sujetó por el brazo y lo saco de aquel lugar.

Como lo odiaba.

Intentó soltarse para buscar el consuelo en el pecho materno, pero en lugar de ello encontró una bofetada y un golpe en el suelo.

.

Inerte.

Pasó por su escasa vista unos guardias que le sujetaron y lo sacaron de ahí.

No pudo más.

El pequeño niño cayó en un sueño, del que no quería despertar, del que pensó que nunca más regresaría.

.

Así fue como abandonó su hogar, arrancado de los brazos de su madre, llevado por un ejército.

El pequeño niño debería entrar a la academia de guerreros, donde servirían a la corona de olivo, ya estaba escrito así.

.

.

.

Él sabía de su destino, a su corta edad entendía lo que le deparaba. Su padre y madre le habían hecho sentirse orgulloso de su linaje.

.

Desde que era un bebé había sujetado un arma, había aprendido que la estrategia era su única ventaja, y que debía estudiar a sus enemigos para conocerlos como a él mismo.

Su propio padre le había regalado numerosos libros.

.

Desde que aprendió a leer, a una muy temprana edad, había leído libros enteros que hablaban desde la geografía de su planeta, hasta de la biología de los seres vivos.

Amaba conocer, descubrir, mirar a su derredor y saber que todo tenía un por qué. Que todo tenía una razón de existir.

.

Su madre le había hecho aprender las partes más vulnerables de un hombre, desde la cabeza, el cuello, el pecho y los muslos; así como los poderes del que él podría hacer uso para vencer al enemigo.

El pequeño niño sabía que debía esmerarse en todo.

.

Su ingenio iba más allá de cualquier inventor.

.

A la corta edad de tres años, ya había logrado entender la composición y funcionamiento de un reloj. Amaba colocar sus pequeños dedos en los diminutos engranes para sentir su composición.

Asombraba a todo aquel que lo conocía.

.

Su vida estaba hecha para conocer el mundo, en el que el pequeño posaba sus ojos violeta para entender la vida, para estar listo en arrancarla cuando se lo indicaran.

Las historias de su padre lo tenían embobado. Conquistas, guerras, batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Podría decir de memoria todas las virtudes de las que gozaba su familia.

.

El día en el que su padre le indicó que sería el último que estaría con su familia fue para él de gozo.

Sabía que no estaría más con ellos, pero que llevaría en alto su apellido.

.

Ese día empaco todos sus libros favoritos, desde aquel viejo libro pesado de tapas gruesas y azules, hasta el pequeño libro de conquistas con el que aprendió a leer.

Deslumbraba ver a un niño tan pequeño atento a cada detalle de la vida, deseoso de saber más y de comprender cualquier historia.

No podría alguien negar que fue nacido para vencer y conocer la galaxia. Su educación así se lo había hecho entender.

El apoyo de sus padres le habían mostrado la vida así, listo para servir a la corona de olivo, listo para sobre salir de la multitud.

.

.

.

El día que nació el pequeño niño fue escondido de la sociedad, la madre angustiada deseaba que nadie le viera, que nadie le conociera.

Cuando la mujer quedó embarazada se maldijo por engendrad a un niño que sería Guerrero. Que viviría para servir en la guerra.

Ese día la mujer decidió dejar al esposo.

Debía salvar a su hijo del destino.

Pero el hombre no se lo permitió.

.

Ante la sociedad ella era una revolucionaria, de ese grupo que buscaban tirar la monarquía y tener un mundo de paz.

.

Ahora, con el pequeño niño en vida, debía alentar a las masas oprimidas para que dejaran de construir ejércitos.

El pequeño niño escuchaba a su madre hablar de rebeliones, de miseria y de destrucción que azotaba su planeta. Él debía aprender a curar los males, a ver más allá de lo que la gente hacía y decía.

.

Su madre se había encargado de enseñarle a desconfiar de la sociedad, de entender que solo podía contar con sus seres queridos, y que debía protegerlos.

La guerra nunca había sido un tema para el pequeño niño, pero si había logrado posar sus pequeñas manos en las heridas que sangraban de los revolucionarios caídos.

.

Veía en la sociedad los males, y sabía que debía curar eso, de la misma manera que lo intentaba hacer su madre, por medio de La Paz.

.

Una noche no entendió por qué debía dejar sus juguetes y huir al lado de su madre.

Correr entre las calles para llegar a un sitio al que había escuchado sería libre de la vida.

Sus pequeños ojos lloraban por haber tendido que dejar a su pequeño gato negro, un animal que era tranquilo y con el que jugaba mientras su madre hablaba con la gente que deseaban tirar a la monarquía.

.

No pudieron terminar de cruzar la ciudad, cuando se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

De la suaves y tersas manos de la mujer el pequeño niño fue arrancado.

El pequeño trato de regresar con aquella madre protectora, pero los guardias que lo sujetaban no se lo permitieron.

Lloraba y suplicaba por qué le dejaran estar con su madre, escuchaba los gritos desesperados de ella y eso lo alentaba para pelear de las garras de los guerreros, hasta que escucho otro estruendoso ruido que silencio la voz de la mujer.

.

.

.

Cada hijo de cada guerrero real tenía el mismo destino.

El orgullo, la dinastía y el honor era lo que mantenía al planeta de fuego.

Cada pequeño niño de seis años debía de ser entrenado para pertenecer al ejército real.

.

No había opción.


End file.
